headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
James
Variations include Jamison, Jim, Jimmy. Preacher James was an elderly man from Louisiana and an assistant manager of an eatery called the Monday Bistro. In a bizarre vision of Purgatory, Tulip O'Hare saw an image of her father, Jake O'Hare, applying for a position at the Monday Bistro with James as his interviewer. He told him to come in on Tuesday. Characters * James Bishop - Vampire antagonist from the North American version of Being Human. * James Brewster - Also known as the Ape Man; mad scientist and main character from The Ape Man. * James Robertson - The main character from Daughters of Satan. * James Sevard - Character from Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors. * James Shade - A military commando from the Resident Evil film. * Jim - Central protagonist from 28 Days Later. * Jim Clancy - A central character on Ghost Whisperer. * Jim Gable - A character from Alone in the Dark. * Jimmy Koenig - A minor character from Bitten. * James Xavier - The main character from X: The Man With the X-Ray Eyes. * Jamison Collins - A recurring character from the "1897 Flashback storyline from Dark Shadows. * Jimmy - A recurring character from season two of The Walking Dead. * Jimmy Darling - The "Lobster Boy" character from American Horror Story: Freak Show. Actors * James Allen McCune - Played Jimmy on season two of The Walking Dead. * James Canning - Played Dick Baxter in The Fog. * James Cosmo - Played Willis on "The Thirteenth Reunion" episode of Hammer House of Horror. * James Elden - Actor from The Mummy's Kiss. * James Farentino - Actor from The Possessed and Dead & Buried. * James Fiddy - An actor from 28 Weeks Later. * James G. MacDonald - Actor from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series. * James Gallanders - Played Russ in Bride of Chucky. * James Ingersoll - Actor from Kolchak: The Night Stalker, Alligator and Kindred: The Embraced. * James L. Carter - Cinematographer on Children of the Corn, Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. * James Laurenson - Actor for Hammer Film Productions. * James Loye - Played a teenage British soldier on Being Human. * James Lurie - Played Mister Miller on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * James Marsters - Played Spike on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. * James Murtaugh - Played Jerry Warren in The Howling. * James Nesbitt - Played Tom Jackman on Jekyll. * James Paradise - Played Buffy's dad in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' movie.'' * James Parks - Actor from the From Dusk Till Dawn franchise and the True Blood TV series. * James Payne - Bit actor from Psychomania, An American Werewolf in London and The Hunger. * James Read - Played Victor Bennett on Charmed. * James Remar - Played Giuseppe Salvatore on The Vampire Diaries. * James Roday - Co-writer of Skinwalkers and actor from the "In Sickness and In Health" episode of Fear Itself. * James Storm - Played Gerard Stiles on Dark Shadows. * James Thomas Patrick Walsh - Also known as J.T. Walsh; actor from Needful Things. * James Preston - Played Lukas Ford on The Gates. * James Woods - Actor from Videodrome, John Carpenter's Vampires and Scary Movie 2. * Jim Beaver - Played Bobby Singer on Supernatural. * Jim Doughan - Played Mister Pole in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Jim King - Played a bit role in The Blair Witch Project. * Jim Jackson - Actor from A Bucket of Blood. * Jim McCrell - Actor from The Howling and Gremlins. * Jim McDonald - Played a military man in Kindred: The Embraced. * Jim Parrack - Played Hoyt Fortenberry on True Blood. * Jim Siedow - Played Drayton Sawyer in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. * Jim Wise - Actor from A Bucket of Blood. Production Crew * James A. Contner - Producer/director on episodes of Angel, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Charmed. * James B. Allardice - Screenwriter on The Munsters. * James Bernard - Film score composer for Hammer Film Productions. * James Cameron - Director of Aliens and Piranha II: The Spawning. * James Chressanthis - Production aide on The Witches of Eastwick. * James Crisp - Property master on The Gates. * James D. Parriott - Co-creator of the Forever Knight TV series. * James DeMonaco - Co-writer on Skinwalkers. * James Frawley - Director on episodes of American Gothic and Ghost Whisperer. * James G. Robinson - Executive producer on Nightbreed and three of the Exorcist films. * James H. Nicholson - Executive producer on many of the Roger Corman films of the 1950s-60s. * James Isaac - Director on Jason X, Skinwalkers and Pig Hunt. * James Jacks - Co-executive producer on Village of the Damned. * James L. Carter - Cinematographer/Cameraman from Children of the Corn, Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. * James L. Thompson, III - Co-producer on The Vampire Diaries. * James Kuhoric - Comic book writer on the Army of Darkness licensed works. * James Martin - Illustrator on Hellraiser comic books. * James McQuaide - Producer on Underworld, The Cave and The Mothman Prophecies. * James Roller Whittredge - Editor on Curse of the Cat People. * James Seale - Director on the 1997 film Asylum. * James Tugend - Writer on Tales from the Crypt. * James V. Hart - Screenwriter on Dracula (1992). * James Wan - Director Saw and Dead Silence. * James Whale - Director of Frankenstein and The Invisible Man. * James Whiton - Co-writer on The Abominable Dr. Phibes. * James Wolcott - Composer on Soft for Digging. * James Wong - Executive producer on The Others. * Jim Charleston - Director on American Gothic. * Jim Gillespie - Director of I Know What You Did Last Summer. * Jim Kouf - Teleplay writer on episodes of Grimm and Ghost Whisperer. * Jim Sharman - Director and co-writer on The Rocky Horror Picture Show. * Jim Shooter - Comic book writer/editor; Former EIC of Marvel Comics. * Jim Sonzero - Director on the American remake of Pulse. * Jim Thomas - Co-creator of the Predator film series. * Jim Vines - Co-writer on House at the End of the Drive ''. * 'Jimmy Palmiotti' - Comic book author and inker. * 'Jimmy Roosa' - Composer on ''Psycho a Go-Go. * Jimmy Sangster - Writer for Hammer Film Productions.